Patch 0.4.1
__NOWYSIWYG__ New Features * Cooperation partners: Every player receives a list in which he can save up to 12 cooperation partners. If a player unlocks a research topic, all his partners will receive a small amount of the invested research points. If a player founds a new colony, his partners will receive a one-off gold bonus. Cooperation partners can also be contacted directly. * Invite friends enhanced: The invite friends option has been enhanced with new functions. Invited friends automatically become cooperation partners. Now it’s also possible to invite friends directly via e-mail or Facebook. * Changes made to miracle system: Only towns with a temple will be included for the calculation of island faith. Inactive players and those being in vacation mode still do not count. A priest can only make five citizens believe. Parametrization and miracle effects have been partially changed. * Tutorial improvements: The tutorial has been revised to optimize gameplay at the beginning. The tutorial tasks have been changed and a reward has been added to each task. One of the rewards you will receive is a small amount of Ambrosia. * OpenID connect: In the future it'll also be possible to connect via Open ID. * Unit training time change: The construction time of various units has been changed. * Facebook registration change: When registering via Facebook, only one nickname can be entered. (no more hegemons) * Second port: If a player has completed the research topic Dry-Dock, he can now choose whether he wants to add a second sea building ground with a Shipyard or an additional Trading port. The second Trading port increases loading speed. Bugs Fixed None listed so far. Notes * The tutorial ambrosia will not prevent account deletion as paid ambrosia does. * After this patch goes live, players will no longer have the temporary option to convert Warehouses into Dumps. Update 1 We have a major change in the cooperation list: Research point bonuses will only be awarded between two cooperation partners, if one of them invited the other through the Invite friends function. We also adjusted the bonuses you get when the other clicks to end a research. You used to get 1% of the research points the other's research cost (or one third of a percent of a future research - capped to 50% of your next cheapest research). Now you will get 1% of the research points that your next cheapest research costs. If this research is a future research, you will get 1% of Level 1 of this future research, no matter at what level you are. * Example 1: ** My cooperation partner ends a research, my next cheapest research is the Waste Dump, which costs . I will get . * Example 2: ** My cooperation partner ends a research, my next cheapest research is Economic Future (Level 5) ( ). I will get (1% of Economic Future (Level 1), which is 1% of ). * Note: If you remove a cooperation partner from your list and add them back later, you will not get any research point bonuses any more from each other. Update 2 For each new colony built by your friends you will receive a gold bonus. The formula is: : (number of your colonies) * (number of your friend's colonies) * 1,000 * Example: : If you have 7 colonies and your friend has built the 7th colony, you will receive . Update 3 In order to increase security, the Invite friends links and e-mail invitation links have been changed. The old links are not valid anymore, so if you have sent the link to someone and the invitation has not been accepted yet, you'll have to send a new link. * Note: Already existing friendships are not affected by the change.